Seals of this general description are not new per se. For example, West German Utility Model No. 82-18,351 shows a seal design adapted to be pressed into a cylindrical recess in one of the bearing rings to seat the seal. These assemblies have certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the pressing operation can result in deformation of the bearing ring particularly in small bearings. Moreover, assembly of these known seals is relatively complicated and time consuming.